


melanin imagines!

by pocmarvels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Sexual Humor, Threesome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, brown skinned girls, for all my poc!, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvels/pseuds/pocmarvels
Summary: for all my brown girls out there with our beautiful skin and curls, who love our marvel men and ladies, this is for you all.TAKING REQUESTS FOR NOW!





	1. taking requests!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! so i wanted to write some imagines for all my marvel loving bitches out there with dark skin!! there aren’t a lot of fics for all of us so i felt like writing this :) enjoy!

people i will be writing about: 

•tony stark  
•steve rogers  
•natasha romanov  
•peter parker  
•sam wilson  
•bucky barnes  
•thor odinson  
•t’challa udaku  
•wanda maximoff 

 

i will not write about bruce nor clint :( 

i love bruce but i don’t know what to write for him

and i feel weird writing about clint lmaooo

i will write mainly fluff, humor, smut and some angst!


	2. Darlin’ (Pre-serum!Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request!  
> “could you do a pre serum steve in which the reader saw him alone after his date left him, the reader saw steve and she is flirting with him and he is shy, he is blushing like usual :) btw she is confident with her body her curves, her skin. if you can turn this story in smut i would be very happy too lol)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i hope i did this justice, i’m sorry if it isn’t good fsjsks

You were _beyond_ irritated. 

 

On one of your only free days, you spent it on a boy, only for him to _leave_ you in the dust, twenty minutes into your ‘date.’ You continued to sip on your drink, watching the happy couples dancing all around you when you spotted something. 

 

Across from you, alone at a table, a skinnier looking boy, cute though in your opinion, was clearly watching you, either in admiration or disgust. You never really knew in a time like this. You acknowledged him, send a flirty smile his way. Despite the dimmed lighting, you could still see his neck and cheeks flush red. 

 

_Too damn cute._

 

A full smirk spread on your lips as the boy got up, his eyes only on you, as he came in your direction. You got up, walking in the direction of the bar, hopping he’d follow you there. You were correct, as you heard a throat clear to your right. You turned your head to see the small, skinny boy, looking at you, but never in your eyes. 

 

“I-I saw you from across the room a-and I wanted to say h-hello. Darlin’.” The rushed ‘darlin’ at the end clearly taking every part of him to get out. You sighed in relief, knowing a hate crime wasn’t about to be committed against you tonight. 

 

“Well that’s quite a move of yours. Taking a chance being seen with someone like me.” You raised your eyebrows, the simple motion making him look away and stare at his feet. 

 

“It’s more like I’m the one taking the chance. A-A fine woman l-like you seen with _me_?” His face heated up just from his own sentence, a pang of hurt erupting in your chest. He really felt that just because of his appearance he couldn’t get a woman?

 

”Well Mister..”

 

“S-Steve. Steve Rogers.”

 

“Well Mister Steve Rogers, I’d say we’re both risking it all.” He blushes yet again, this time a smile forming on his face. “Y/N L/N.” You hold out your hand for him to shake, the two different skin tones contrasting against each other.

 

”Y/N. That’s such a pretty name.” He says more confidently now.

 

”Steve Rogers? That name sounds like pure sex right there.” His response is rubbing the back of his neck, a small smile on his face. 

 

You couldn't help but wonder if you were making him even more shy or he just didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Tell you what Steve, I’ll buy you a drink and we can chat it up all night.” He looks up at you again, nodding his head before sitting in the stool next to you, music playing loudly in the background. 

 

“What’s a cute white boy like you doing all alone here?” You ask, sipping your drink, keeping your eyes locked on Steve the whole time. 

 

“My date left me. About five minutes into our date, she made some poor excuse and left.” He comments sadly, staring at the alcohol you ordered for him that was undrank. 

 

“God, the exact same thing happened to me Babe,” He flushed at babe. “I’m kinda glad our dates left cause if they hadn’t, I would’ve never met you.” You finish sincerely, letting Steve know you enjoyed his company. 

 

“Do you want to uh.. you know.. dance?” He struggled to get out, twirling with his shirt hem. You placed your hands on his, causing him to make eye contact again, your smile reaching your eyes. 

 

“It would be a hell of an offer to decline, so I’m saying yes.” You take his arm and drag him through the crowd, despite the glances and stares, you still pushed forward.

 

The two of you danced to all types of music for a good few hours, taking breaks to talk and learn about each other. You felt as if you really connected with Steve, and you found his shyness and continuous blushing after every sexual or romantic comment so cute. 

“You wanna get outta here?” You lean down and whisper into his ear, sending chills down his spine as he let out a gasp. 

 

“Are you messing with me?” You felt a tinge of hurt, knowing that Steve thought the past few hours meant nothing to you. 

 

“If I was messing with you, why would I want you to do this?” You whispered back, taking his hand and placing it upon the small of your back, before bringing it down to your defined ass. His feeling of regret quickly replaced with something else he hadn’t felt before. 

 

“Please?” He gulped out, his eyes fluttering closed for a second, before opening them to the sight of your delicious smirk and your fingers running through his dirty blonde hair. 

 

“Then let’s go.” You dragged him out of the Brooklyn club, flagging down a cab in no time to your surprise.

 

The entire ride to your apartment in that taxi, you kept your hand placed firmly on Steve’s thigh, while tracing the outline of his face, or leaving wet kisses on his collarbone that had him gasping. When you arrived to your apartment, Steve was a shy bundle of nerves again, suddenly unsure of himself again.

 

”Come on baby boy, I got you.” You lead him to your small room, allowing him a second. 

 

“Darling, I wish I could be the one to take care of you tonight..” 

 

“Who says you aren’t darling? Just follow my lead, I have you.” You stood over him, even now that your heels were gone. You leaned down into a kiss, wrapping your arms around Steve’s shoulders, his around your waist as you fell onto the bed. 

 

There was no other boy in the 40’s like this, none that you had crossed paths with before until Steve. 

 

Maybe God was doing you a favor by taking both of the two of yours initial dates away. Either way, Steve had given you a night to remember, now it was your turn to give back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this is so short and wasn’t actual smut and probably is shit oops


	3. bubble butt. (natasha romanov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a request!

The entire time you’ve known Natasha, the two of you always had a thing for each other. Either flirting, pulling pranks on each other, or messing with each other, Natasha really felt like herself around you. For the better half of the past six months, the two of you picked up a new habit.

It all started when you commented about Nat’s ass.

“ _Whew_ , you been doing squats babe?” You smirk at Natasha, who was bent down to tie her shoe. She looked up at you with a returned smirk, your heart fluttering when she opened her mouth.

“Of course, all for you, sexy.” She stood up, walking behind you, a whistle coming out her mouth.

“You’re the one to talk about my ass? Godamn Y/N, how is that _natural_?” You started to say something before the kitchen door slammed open, announcing Tony’s entrance.

“Hello ladies, nice conversation you were having.” He smirks at you and Nat, your eyes narrowing into a squint at him.

“What do you want Stark?” you continued to stare with narrowed eyes as he snatched up a apple and took a huge bite into it.

“Oh nothing. Just getting an apple. Let me know if you two are ever down for a threesome.” He smirks and bites into his apple again. You hear a scoff behind you and practically could feel Natasha’s eyeroll.

“God, you’re such an annoying old man.” You laugh at Natasha’s response, Tony huffing in mock hurt.

“I’m being 100 percent serious. I know at least one of you have a lady boner just thinking about all three of us fucking.” You rolled your eyes, pushing Tony out of the kitchen as he laughed his ass off.

“Stay the fuck away Anthony!” You shouted before turning back to Nat, a smirk on her face that made your knees wobble.

“Why you looking at me like that?” You crossed your arms over your chest, biting you lip, as if the conversation you were having before Stark interrupted didn’t happen.

“First that’s incorrect grammar; it’s why are you looking at me like that,” You groan, “Second, you know why bubble butt.”

“Bubble butt?” You barely get out, due to your laughter, that was quickly cut off by a firm grip of you ass; a small squeal erupting from your lips as Natasha walked out of the kitchen, looking behind her shoulder with a smile on her face.

She just started something terribly dangerous.

 

 

Ever since then, the two of you couldn’t keep your hands of each other’s asses, so much to a point you weren’t allowed to sit next to each other at dinner or in any formal settings.

The two of you had the absolute best time pissing the team off to the point where sometimes they didn’t want to be in the same room as you.

“If you keep touching each other’s butts in public, you’re not going to be allowed to go on missions together. Or go anywhere together.” Steve sighed, clear amusement on his face knowing you and Nat weren’t going to stop.

“If you have any problems this wasn’t my idea to say that. Tony made me do it.” You and Nat busted out laughing, Steve shaking his head before walking away mumbling something indistinct along the lines of “dating.”

Natasha cleared her throat, drawing your attention to her beautiful bright colored eyes as she stared back into your warm ones.

“What Steve said.. I agree.”

“Wait what did he even say?” You asked genuinely confused.

“How we should date. So, You and me, we’re dating now—got it?”

The smile clearly spreading on her face as wide as yours.

“Of course babe.” You leaned in to kiss her, a soft sigh escaping her lips as your bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

“I _knew_ it!” Tony shouts from doorway and runs off shouting how Sam owed him 50 bucks.

Natasha laughed while you rolled your eyes, quickly stopping once you felt her hands rest upon your ass.

“You know, you’re always gonna be my bubble butt.” She said, her smirk so familiar to you as she leaned into another kiss, this one more passionate than the first one. You couldn’t help smiling into the kiss because you knew you found the one you wanted, who you knew would keep you tight in her arms and never let you go. And you needed that. She was your anchor, as you were hers.

“Awe, how cute!” Wanda exclaims from the doorway, as you break away from the kiss to see the whole team in the doorway, trying to get a peek at the new couple.

“You guys are _so fucking_ annoying.” You huffed, the entire room filling with laughter, as you felt the light, happy feeling in your chest would never go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this was kinda short but i love natasha so much i had to write this cute little imagine.


End file.
